Too Much To Take old
by NAWHdinosaurs
Summary: My second story, The Professor has brain damage and no longer acts kindly toward the girls, it causes them to become depressed in their own ways. The RRB show up to rob them, will they help or make things worse?
1. The Begining of the End

I don't own the _Powerpuff girls._

* * *

><p>It wasn't always like this. We used to be a normal family, or as normal as you can get with super powers. Everyone looks at us and our 'perfect' lives, and they think 'gee, I wish my life was like theirs.' Well, I can tell you right now. That is a bad wish. It started out fine, when we were born. The professor was fine, but there was an accident, a horrible accident. The professor was in a car crash, he barley made it. He wasn't wearing his seat belt and went through the windshield, landing head first on a rock. He was rushed to the hospital and we stood in the waiting room, going mad from the waiting. 'Is he alright? Will he make it? What are we going to do?' That was all we could think, no one said a word until the nurse came in.<p>

'You can see him now.' We rushed from our spots on the chairs into his room. He suffered severe head trauma, but he was alive. They said his brain was damaged beyond repair, but they didn't know how, or if it would affect anything. They had to wait until he woke up.

When he woke up, we were so happy. The doctors ran some tests then said that the brain damage seemed not to affect anything. Oh how they were wrong, so wrong. He stayed for another week before he was healed enough to go home. Everything had been fine up until then, normal. But when we were home, alone, with him, everything changed…


	2. A Monday

I don't own the _Powerpuff girls._

* * *

><p>Another day in Hell, excuse my language but it's the truth. Sometimes I just wish for the end, but it won't come. It never will.<p>

"BUBBLES, GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE AND MAKE SOME BREAKFAST!" That's the Professor, or whatever he is now because I don't think he's the same person, I don't think that's possible. I run down the stairs before he can say anything worse and begin making my 'father' breakfast.

The school bus comes just as finish, meaning me and my sisters can't have any, again. We've gotten used to it, I only make enough for him now anyway. We run on to the bus and sit in our normal seats, thank God for Monday.

The weekends would be ok, if we had stuff to do, we don't. We work for our 'dad,' while he yells and swears and hits and throws. Not a fun weekend.

We are 16, 10th graders in Townsville High. We turn 17 in a week, 18 in a week and a year, I can't wait.

We have our license but, we don't have a car. So every week day morning we take the bus to school. We love school, mainly because it gets us away from him, but there are other good things about it. Speaking of which, here we are:

TOWNSVILLE HIGH

My first hour is advanced Spanish, easy. I know how to speak and write the language perfectly, so it's really a slacker class to me.

"Ms. Utonium, how do you say, the bicycle is red but I want one that is blue?" I look up at her smiling brightly,

"la bicicleta es de color rojo, pero quiero uno que es de color azul." I say still smiling.

"Excelente!" She smiles back. She moves on to the next student. 4 more classes pass, just as boring as the first, and now it's lunch. I got the feeling 3rd hour and I just can't seem to shake it. I'm shaking all over and my sisters notice,

"Bubbles, is something wrong?" Asks Blossom, she can always tell when something's wrong. I shake my head no and try to shake my thoughts with it. I can't. I look to my food for a distraction, my food's gone, so is Blossom's, Buttercup's is untouched. My thoughts lead back to it, it's over i can feel it.

I need it, now.

"I have to go to the washroom." I tell my sisters, already on my way out the door. I turn the corner and enter the ladies room. I'm pleased to see that I am alone. I walk into a stall and take out my life, a bright blue scissor.

I look at the bleeding gash across my stomach until the bell rings. I easily hide the cut and make my way to my next class. I feel relieved. I needed that, badly.

RING

Finally, the end of the day. My sisters and I decide to walk home, we usually do. It's another 20 minutes without him. Our walk is silent, as it usually is. The quiet is nice, it's needed.

We arrive home to be pleasantly surprised. Our father isn't home. We rush to our rooms to do our homework in peace. Just as I finish my Spanish homework, I hear a car engiune. It roars then stops. Someone gets out of the car and slams the door shut. They walk up up front steps and loudly bang the front door open.

Well shit. He's home.

* * *

><p>Uh, yeah... I don't know if the Spanish is correct, i used google translate soo, yeah. Should i do the next chapter in Bubbles point of view, or redo this chapter in Blossom's or Buttercup's? Let me know!<p> 


	3. Silence

I don't own the _Powerpuff Girls_

* * *

><p>Here we go again. Another day, another misery.<p>

I rush to finish changing and my makeup and fixing my hair. I come down the stairs just as I se him yell,

"BUBBLES, GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE AND MAKE SOME BREAKFAST!" I grit my teeth, can he be silent for once! One time! I sigh as Bubbles rushes to make breakfast. Buttercup just comes down the stairs as the bus comes.

We are off again. We don't say 'bye,' to the Professor and we don't greet each other. We sit on the bus in silence, though the bus is not quiet, is there any where quiet? At least it's Monday, a whole 5 days before next Saturday. We won't have to be with him all day.

I can't wait to turn 18, we decided we're leaving as soon as we're 18. I have the whole thing planed, we can't wait. The bus pulls to a stop, oh look we're here,

TOWNSVILLE HIGH

Advanced chemistry couldn't be easier. All of the teachers love me because I actually study when given time, I do it because then I don't have to do it at home, with him. The boy next to me tells me I smell like smoke, I ignore him. It's none of his business anyway. 4 more classes are much in the same, it's boring. Now it's Lunch, I turn to Bubbles, she's shaking all over. I know why but I ask anyway.

"Bubbles, is something wrong?" She looks at me before shaking her head 'no.' I move on to other things, I notice Buttercup's try is untouched, again. I shake my head and put in a piece of my gum, I feel a bit calmer with the taste of nicotine escaping the gum.

I dump Bubbles' tray for her and Buttercup dumps hers, full of food. We say silent good byes and go back to class.

When did we get so many issues?

RING

All good things come to an end. We start our walk home in complete silence. Finally, silence.

We arrive home to a wonderful thing. He isn't home.

I rush inside to do my homework in the quiet. Once I enter my room, I toss out my gum and pull out a cigarette. I'm putting away my chemistry as a car engine roars in our drive way. I put out my cigarette and throw away the ashes, just as he comes through the door.

Here comes the noise again.

* * *

><p>Yeah, i don't know. I have trouble with Blossom... So yeah... let me know what you think!<p> 


	4. Robbed

Sorry about the short Blossom one, I didn't know what to say… so yeah, this chapter is in Blossom's POV too… Hope you like! I don't own the _Powerpuff Girls_

* * *

><p>Night, finally a little peace. I stay up late often now, just to stay in the quiet, the peace, the-<p>

BANG

"What the!" I rush out of my room to the noise, I see my sisters join me at the top of the stairs. A little blood shows from Bubbles' white shirt and Buttercup reeks of vomit, I don't mind though, I probably smell of cigarettes.

We walk down the stairs only to see 3 boys, not dad…

They turn to us suddenly, their arms full of our stuff.

"What are you doing?" I ask, trying to keep calm. They drop the stuff and act casual,

"Just 'dropping' by," said the red head, the other two snickered at his little joke. I rolled my eyes,

"Yeah we see that, now GET OUT!" Screams Buttercup, I shot her a look. If she's that loud she'll wake the Professor.

"Nah, we like it here, it's chill." States a black haired boy as he looks around.

"Please leave?" whispers Bubbles, at least she knows not to yell. The blonde boy looks over at her,

"Sorry, can't." I can tell Buttercup is building in rage,

"Buttercup clam d-" she cuts me off in her yelling,

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF THIS HOUSE. NOW!"

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON DOWN THERE!" Shit, he's up. My sisters and I turn around to see him, in all his glory. The boys behind us look confused as he stomps down the stairs. The Professor looks over to them,

"Who the hell are you?" He asks coming closer to me, I step out of the way so he's facing the red hair boy instead of me.

"Brick" the red head say,

"Butch" Raven haired boy,

"Boomer" the blonde. Wait,

"The Rowdyruff boys?" I ask in slight confusion,

"You got it doll." Brick winks at me, how could I not remember them. Of corse! Before any of us could speak again,

"Girls get up stairs now." Buttercup shakes her head,

"No, we can take them, you get up there old man!" Buttercup, why push it! He turns to her seething in rage,

"GET YOU FAT ASS UP THE FUCKING STAIRS RIGHT NOW!" Buttercup keeps a hard face, though I know she's dying inside. I put on my 'leader face' and turn to her,

"Buttercup, 1 year." I whisper so our dad doesn't hear. She nods and goes up stairs. Bubbles follows her. I turn back toward the boys and my dad.

"Look dad, maybe you could wait 'till morning. We don't want to wake the neighbors and-"

"Shut the fuck up, no one gives a shit about what you say, so get your ass up the stairs, now." I grit my teeth and resist the urge to slap him. Thankful I have more self control then Buttercup, I start slowly again.

"Look," I sallow, "_dad_, I think it would be best if we wait till morning, You're making our guests uncomfortable. Let it go for now, please." He takes a deep breath,

"Fine, they stay till morning. But if wake up again, you take the punishment!" he yells and stomps back up the stairs. I release the breath I didn't know I was holding and turn toward the boys.

"You're staying the night." They look up at us,

"why did you do that? We didn't need to stay." I sigh, forcing the tears to stay out of my eyes,

"I didn't do that for you, he'll deal with you in the morning. I just really need the quiet of night for now. I think I'd go insane without it. Now follow me, I'll take you to our rooms." They follow me up the stairs and turn the hall toward our rooms. I stop at the bathroom, were some vomiting can be heard past the door. I knock,

"Buttercup?" I whisper. I hear her cough then the toleit flush and the door open.

"Yeah," she croaks, she doesn't look good. She quickly wipes her eyes, which are a little red.

"Butch will stay in your room for tonight, ok?" She takes a deep breath,

"Yeah, whatever." And with that all signs of weakness are gone, she leads Butch to her room and shuts the door. Next we arrive at Bubbles' room, I knock again.

"Bubbles, you in there?" It takes a few moments before the door opens, through her shirt I can see that she's bleeding, but I have learned not to ask.

"Bubbles, can Boomer stay in your room tonight?" she nods and sniffs, wiping her very red eyes.

"Yeah, here." He comes in her room and the door closes.

"So," I muse, "This is my room." I say stoping at a door identical to the rest. Brick doesn't say anything. I open the door and enter the room. I point to a couch,

"You can sleep there." He nods then sits on it.

"So, uh, I was wondering." I look over to him,

"yeah?" He avoids my eyes,

"What's uh, what's wrong with you?" I raise my eyebrows,

"What do you mean?"

"Well," he looks a little uncomfortable, "Bubbles cuts herself, Buttercup has an eating disorder, what's up with you?" I pull out my smokes,

"Addicted." He nods before having one,

"That's not that bad." I roll my eyes,

"Yeah whatever."

"So what's up with your pops?" I stiffen,

"Nothing."

"Nothing? I had and ape and transvestite devil for parents and they were never that bad." I crack a smile at his statement.

"well, he's, he had brain damage when we were kids. He hasn't been the same since. Any way, why do you care?"

"Well, I don't know, any way it's late, I guess. Good night?" I roll my eyes again,

"Yeah, good night." With that I turn out the lights and go to sleep.

* * *

><p>Yeah I don't know, I think this is getting worse. Stories are hard…Anyways, hope it wasn't to terrible!<p>

I think i might stop writing this...It's yeah, not good...


	5. You Are Pretty

Sorry it took a while! Thanks to everyone that reviewed! I love you! Yeah, ok.

This is in Buttercup's POV, because I haven't done her POV yet, so yeah. I don't own the_ Powerpuff Girls._

Hope you like it!

* * *

><p>Great Butch is here, in my room, sitting on my bed. I glare at him,<p>

"Butch, I said you could sleep on the couch." He shrugs,

"So, this bed is way more comfortable." I give him a death glare,

"Get. Off. My. Bed. Now." He looks at my glare then gives me a smile,

"No." Oh that's it. I tackle him on the bed, we wrestle for a while before I push him off. I laugh at him as he grumbles and stands. He glares at me and I smirk.

"Fine, you so fat you need the _whole _bed anyway." My smirk drops and I stare at my stomach. I run to the mirror and put my hands on my stomach.

"Am I really fat?" I ask him, he looks confused,

"What? What kind of question is that?" I ignore him and continue staring at my stomach, I am fat. I'm huge.

"I am fat. I so fat! I need to work out, go on a diet. I can't eat anymore. I can start today, I need to go to the bathroom." I walk toward the door, but Butch stands in front of the door, blocking my way out.

"Are you serious?" I look at him confused,

"What? Yeah. Of course I'm serious, why wouldn't I be? You said it yourself, I'm fat." I shakes his head,

"I wasn't serious! It was just a joke, I thought you would slap me. Not go all, 'I'm fat,' on me!" I look at him, a joke? I look at my stomach. I lift my shirt a little to see it, I can see my ribs, I've become really boney. But I know, I know there's still fat there, I'm still fat. I pull my shirt down.

"But I am fat, now excuse me. I have to go to the washroom." He stares at me,

"No." I look shocked,

"What? No? I have to go to the washroom, move." He looks at me more,

"No," he says simply. I glare at him now,

"Why won't you move?" I say sternly. He puts a hand on my shoulder,

"If I let you go, you'll just go vomit in the bathroom more. You're not fat, you don't need to do this to yourself." I stare at him,

"Of course I do."

"No you don't." He puts his other hand on my other shoulder. He pushes me away from the door, back toward the bed. He pushes me down, so I'm sitting on the bed. He takes his hands on my shoulders and sits next to me. I just stare at him,

"Why don't I?" I ask confused, He puts a hand on my fat stomach,

"Because, you're skinny and beautiful and lovely and_ skinny._" I'm really confused now,

"But you said tha-"

"I wasn't serious!" He sighs and moves his hand to rest it on my waist.

"So, I'm…_pretty_?" He shoots his head up and stares into my eyes,

"You are the prettiest girl in the world." I just stare at him in total shock. I grab the hand that's around my waist an squeeze it with mine.

"I'm pretty?" He continues to stare into my eyes,

"Yes, beautiful, gorgeous, stunning."

"No one's ever said that to me before…"

"Well, you are. Trust me." I look away from him and let go of his hand.

"Thank you, but you're still sleeping on the couch." He smiles and lies on the couch. I turn out the lights and we sleep.

* * *

><p>I still don't know... I'm uploading two taday because there both pretty short. so yeah<p> 


	6. Why?

I don't own the _Powerpuff Girls._

* * *

><p>I led Boomer into my room and he quietly sat on the couch. I wiped my eyes with my sleeves and picked up my scissors.<p>

"Hey Bubbles." I turn to him,

"Hey." He looks down at the floor.

"So what's up?" I walk to my bed.

"Nothing." He looks up at me,

"Uh nothing?… You... I mean," he looked back at the floor, "You cut yourself." I stared at him.

"Yeah, I do." I had never told anyone, no matter how obvious it was. I always made a lame excuse, but, I don't know. He looked up at me and walked over. He sat next to me on the bed and lifted up my shirt a little. He stared at my cuts. He traced them with his hand,

"Why?" I look up at him, confused,

"Why what?"

"Why do you cut yourself?" He was still tracing them and wouldn't look up at me.

"Oh, that." I sighed, "It's complicated." He looked back up at me, his hand on my stomach,

"Tell me about it." What could I say? I can't explain it to myself let alone someone else.

"I can't." He griped my waist tightly,

"Try." I stared into his eyes.

"I-I…" I look to the floor, finding it interesting. "I just can't ok? Please I can't…" When did I start to sound so helpless? He sighed and pulled me close. I just cried, when did this happen? When did start to rely on my worst enemy to help me? When did I-

"Bubbles?" Boomer murmured.

"Yes?" I croaked,

"Everything's going to be fine, you'll get through this." I pulled away from him.

"Will you help me?" He stared into my eyes and I stared at his.

"Yeah, I will." He whispered, I smiled,

"Promise?" I held out my pinky, he smiled back,

"Promise." We shock pinkies. He was about to get up, but I stopped him,

"Boomer? Thanks." I gave him a quick kiss on the check. He smiled again and went to the couch.

"Good night Bubbles." I turned out the lights,

"Night Boomie." And with that we feel asleep.

* * *

><p>Yup, I don't know how this is going but there it is. Sorry for the short chapters! Sorry... Anyway. Hope you liked!<p> 


	7. Weird

Thanks for all the reviews! You guys are awesome and I love you! YAY!

Ok, I don't own the _Powerpuff Girls_

* * *

><p>Morning came much to fast for my liking. I stare at Butch on the couch a little ways from the bed. I leave the comfort of my bed and walk towards him.<p>

"Butch?" I whisper, he grumbles and moves in his sleep.

"Butch." I speak a little louder, this time he does nothing. I'm losing my patience,

"BUTCH!" I yell, he jolts up screaming like a little girl. I laugh at his scream while he glares daggers into me.

"What was that for?"

"You wouldn't wake up!" I say in between laughs. He grumbles and stands,

"Whatever." My laughter quiets and there is an awkward silence.

"So…" I muse, trying to come up with a conversation.

"Yeah, uh, your dad. What exactly is he going to do?" I shuffle my feet uncomfortable,

"I don't know. Let's get down before he starts yelling." He nods and we walk down the stairs into the kitchen. There we find Bubbles making breakfast for dad as usual and Boomer watching her.

"Hey guys!" I greet them, they turn their heads toward me.

"Hey," Boomer replies, Bubbles just nods her head in acknowledgement. Me and Butch sit in the barstools by the table. Everyone is silent then, it's not awkward though. We sit in silence until,

"Where the hell is Blossom and Brick?" I turn to see none other than my dad. I shrug as does everyone, expect Bubbles as she just continues cooking.

"BLOSSOM GET DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!" On cue, Blossom runs down the stairs, Brick walking slowly behind her.

"Blossom there you are, I mean what the fuck, you're always here early. What the fuck were you doing?" She looks toward Brick quickly, but I notice.

"Nothing," she states. Our dad just shakes his head in disapproval. Whatever, we don't care what he thinks of us any way.

"Well, get your ass to the kitchen and set the table." Blossom leaves and gets out the dishes needed. "Buttercup!" I turn toward him, "Get your fat ass," I stiffen and my fist clenches. Butch notices and grabs my hand in an attempt to calm me down. "Off the barstools and clean the living room." I let go of Butch's hand as he lets go of mine. I jump off the seat and head toward the living room, on my way out I check the clock. The bus comes in 20 minutes, great.

The living room is a mess, dad's the only one that uses any of this stuff any more and he doesn't take the best care of it. I start dusting the beat up x-box as dad and the rowdy ruffs come in the room. I stare at them, dad pushes them onto the couch then he notices me.

"Hey! Did I tell you to stop cleaning, get your fat ass back to work!" I quickly turn back to my work without saying a word. I continue cleaning but listen,

"Alright, now what the hell were you doing in my house so late?"

"Nothing." That's Brick,

"Nothing? Bull shit, why is my stuff in a pile on the floor? You wouldn't of happen to be trying to steal it, were you?"

"What's it to you, fat ass?" Butch, shut up, you're going to push him.

"Excuse me?"

"uh, we weren't stealing anything, sir. We were here to uh…" Boomer tries to come up with something,

"We were here to see the girls." Brick ends his rambling.

"Yeah!" Boomer again,

"Really? They didn't act like they were expecting you, shit heads."

"Well they were, so get it through your fat skull!" Butch, stop.

"Shut it dip shit."

"Don't call me that, mother fucker!"

"One more, just see were it gets you."

"FAT…ASS!" I can hear my dad fuming,

"There is only one person in this house whose fat and that's Buttercup, she's such a lazy fat ass." I grit my teeth, I wonder if they know I'm still here.

"What did you call her?" Butch seethes, I wonder what his brothers are doing about it.

"She's a fat ass, I mean look at her!" I stiffen and stop working. I turn around just in time to see Butch tackle my dad. Butch lands on top of him and just starts punching him, over and over. His brothers don't ever try to stop him, they're still sitting on the couch glaring at my dad.

"BUTTERCUP! Get this man off me, come on move your lazy ass!" I don't though, I just stare at Butch, what the hell is he thinking. Blossom and Bubbles come running in because of the noise the two idiots were causing. When Blossom sees them she stares before slowly walking to the couch, never moving her eyes from the battle. She sits next to Brick. When Bubbles sees the fight, she doesn't say a word. She quickly moves her eyes from the fight and walks toward Boomer. She sits next to him and he puts his arm around her in a comforting way. I turn my attention back to the fight.

My dad is still calling me out and cussing but I don't do anything. He finally manages to get away from Butch,

"What the hell is going on here? Enough, ENOUGH!" He stands against a wall and Butch walks over to me. I stare in shock at where he first tackled my dad. He puts his arms around me and pulls me toward him in a hug. My dad comes over and pulls me away, harshly.

"Get out, and take your fucked up brothers with you." They don't move a muscle, "didn't you hear me? Get the fuck out! Get away from my shitty daughters and get out. Blossom stands,

"It's time to catch the bus, come on girls." Bubbles stands with her and we walk to the kitchen to get our backpacks. The boys follow us without a word, our dad yells at us but we ignore him and walk to the bus stop, we're a little early but we don't care. We stand at the stop in silence for a while.

"We can't go to school with you right now." Brick speaks up. I already knew this but it saddens me none the less.

"We'll try to find a way to in," Boomer attempts to cheer us up a little,

"No promises though." Butch crushes whatever hope we may have gathered. Why do we even care? Yesterday they were our complete enemies; can that really change in a night?

Bubbles kisses Boomer's cheek as the bus comes into view, that answers that question.

"We'll come for you after school." Brick speaks, Butch nods and they walk away just as the bus gets here.

Man, my life is weird.

* * *

><p>Once again, thanks for the reviews! Hope you liked!<p> 


	8. Walk Home

I don't own the _Powerpuff Girls_

Thanks to all the reviewers and to AugustAngell, who I hope doesn't mind that I used his/her idea/suggestion type thing… Hope you like!

* * *

><p>School passed by dreadfully slow. I was counting the minutes only to turn to the clock to see I had been counting the seconds.<p>

Finally though, the final bell rang and I met up with Bubbles and Buttercup. We walk out the doors together in silence, silence until,

"BUTTERCUP!" Butch yells running up to her. She glares at him,

"Shut up, will you?" He softens his voice so only she can hear him. I don't know what their talking about, even with super hearing, but they walk away together soon after. They leave me and Bubbles standing around,

"Well, I guess we better start walking." I tell her. She looks at me,

"Where's Boomie? They said they'd all be here, not just Butch." I roll my eyes,

"They're coming, let's just get started. Come on." She shifted uncomfortable, but walked with me none the less.

"Blossom," she starts,

"Yeah,"

"Uh, I'm kind of scared to go home. I mean, we didn't leave him in the best conditions."

"Bubbles we'll be fine! We always are!" I try to cheer her up, it keeps her quiet but I don't think she quite believes me. We walk in silence a little more until,

"Hey," I turn around to see Brick and Boomer standing there. Bubbles runs up to Boomer and hugs him.

"Boomer! I missed you!" He laughs and grabs her hand, they walk off together. I turn toward Brick. He stares at me, uncomfortable,

"So, how was school?" He tries to start a conversation.

"Fine, boring," I state quickly. He grabs my hand softly and motions for us to keep walking. We walk a block or so in silence before he has to ask,

"I'm sorry about this morning, I know it was weird and I-"

"Are you talking about what Butch did or…uh, what, you did?" I interrupt him, he stares at our intertwined hands,

"Uh, what I did…"

"Oh… Well, don't worry about it… It's fine." He stops walking,

"No Blossom. Obviously it's not. You freaked out, I'm sorry, really. Just… Can you please tell me why? And promise not to lie to me again, I know I'm one to talk but…" he stops and sighs before staring at me, waiting for me to talk maybe. I take a deep breath, my thoughts on this morning.

_I woke up to see Brick still on the couch. I grab my clothes and leave to the bathroom to get ready. After I finish, I return to my room and wake up Brick. I walk quietly toward the couch and gently shake him awake._

"_Brick? Get up, it's morning." He groans, but gets up all the same._

"_Mornin' Blossy." I roll my eyes as he leaves the room, probably to the bathroom. I turn on my hair straightener and wait for it to get hot. I put on my makeup and brush my already perfectly straight hair. Once the straightener is hot, I check to make sure Brick's not on his way back before I push the heat to my skin. I let it burn, like I always do, I hear Brick on his way back. I quickly turn the straightener off and put it away just as he comes in. He smirks when he sees me,_

"_Hey," he winks, I roll my eyes again. I sense him come up behind me, he then breathes down my neck sending chills down my spine. I turn around to face him,_

"_What do you want?" He smirks, wrapping his arms round my waist. I smirk at him,_

"_You a little forward much?" He backs me up against a wall before kissing me, I kiss him back and run my hands through his hair, puling him closer. His arms around my waist tighten as he pulls me closer. Finally we pull away for air, he takes one of my hands from in his hair and holds it-at the wrist. He rubs his thumb against my hand until he feels it. He drops my gaze and looks down at it, he sees my burn._

"_Blossom, how did you get this?" I play dumb,_

"_Huh, what? Get what?" He glares back at me,_

"_You know what! How did you get the burn?" he throws my hand back at me and steps away from me._

"_Why? What are you implying? That I burn myself? Well you know what I do! Is that what you want to hear?" I start yelling at him, I'm angry and I'm unsure as to why._

"_So you do burn yourself! Why didn't you tell me when I asked you?"_

"_I did tell you! I do smoke cigarettes!"_

"_Well I think this is more important, more considered a problem! You lied to me!"_

"_Like you've never lied to me?"_

"_This is important Bloss, I want to help you!" He softens a little, "I just want to help."_

_I just stare at him, he sighs, "can you at least tell me why you feel the need to do this to yourself?" How can I possibly answer that, why should I?_

"_Why should I tell you?" I seethe, I'm just so angry. He's about to reply when I hear my father,_

_"BLOSSOM GET DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!" And with that, I run down the stairs._

And now I feel so guilty, he just wanted to help, he kissed me, I think that means he likes me right? I like him too, I take another deep breathe before I pour my heart out to my former worst enemy.

"I, I lied to you because it was easy and I haven't really admitted it to myself that it's bad and I just… I didn't want to stop because it helps me and I don't know how or why, and that scares me, but I don't care at the same time! And you were… You were there. I'm sorry I flipped out at you, I do want you to help me, I'm just scared." I admit, I look at the ground and I avoid his eyes. He steps closer to me and pulls me into a hug. I hadn't realized I had been crying till I found I was making his shirt wet.

"It's okay," he murmurs, "you'll get through this and I'll be with you, every step of the way. Trust me, I'll be there." My tears slowly stop and I pull away to look into his eyes,

"I do trust you…I…" I pull him closer into a deep hug, "I need you." He accepts my hug than pulls away a little to take to my face,

"We should get you home, let's go." We start walking again as I cling to his arm.

I feel better already.

* * *

><p>This is getting fun, don't know how good it is, but it's fun to write! Thanks for Reading and Reviewing! Hope you liked!<p> 


	9. ZzZzZzZz

I don't own the _Powerpuff Girls_

* * *

><p>"So why did you beat up my dad?" I ask, Butch looked up at me from the pavement,<p>

"Because your dad's a bitch." I roll my eyes,

"Whatever."

"He is! He's always yelling, calling you fat! Which you're not, by the way. Why don't you just leave?" I stop walking and look at him.

"We're going to. We're waiting until we're 18, so we're legally adults."

"But that's a year from now…" he whispers.

"I know." He sighs and we continue walking. He puts his arms over my shoulders as we walk. The rest of the walk was silent.

We arrived at the house just as Bubbles and Boomer did. They hugged, well Bubbles jumped into Boomer's arms,

"Bye Boomie, I'll miss you." He smiles and says,

"I'll miss you too. I'll see you tomorrow." I turn to Butch,

"You guys are leaving?" I practically scream in hysterics,

"Well we can't exactly walk in there, unless you want me to kill your dad, which, you know, I'd be happy to do!" He smirks, I punch his arm.

"Ok, I'll see you tomorrow after school then?" He smiles,

"Yeah." I see Brick and Blossom coming, as Butch walks away.

"Butch wait!" I yell after him, he turns around.

"Yeah BC? What it is?" I walk up to him and kiss his cheek,

"You better be there tomorrow." I glare at him, he smirks,

"You know I will be." And with that the boys leave us to our dad. Great.

Blossom walks in first, then me, then Bubbles.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" he seethes,

"School." Blossom answers simply.

"Well whatever, Bubbles do the dishes, Blossom clean the kitchen, Buttercup clean the bathroom." We stand still, frozen almost. "GO MOVE YOUR FAT LAZY ASSES!" With that we're off. I head to the upstairs bathroom. Just my luck to get the bathroom, it's not that dirty, it's just the temptation to vomit is hard to ignore.

I finish the bathroom, only vomiting a few times. I'm not used to this, I even ate today, I feel weird. I pass Bubbles and Blossom on my way to my room, we don't say anything.

I lay on my green bed and close my eyes, sleep comes quickly.

ZzZzZzZzZz…

"Buttercup…Buttercup!...BUTTERCUP!"

"AH-" Something claps over my mouth, muffling my scream. I turn to see Butch stifling a laugh. I pull his hand off,

"Butch!" I whisper-yell, "What are you doing here?" He rolls his eyes,

"You didn't honestly think we would wait until tomorrow to see you guys did you?" I nod,

"Uh, yeah. I did." He grins at me,

"Well, here we are!" I scoff and turn over in my bed so I'm facing the wall and not his stupid face. I feel weight dip in the bed and his arms wrap around me.

"So," he whispers in my ear, "how did today go?" I sigh and turn to face him again.

"I ate." He smiles,

"That's good."

"But I vomited too…" His smile drops and he sighs. He looks away for a second then looks back,

"You're trying though right?" I nod,

"Yeah," I croak. I feel so weak, pathetic, stupid. A feel a tear drop, Butch pulls me closer,

"Hey, it's ok. It just takes time, you'll get better. We'll get out of here." I pull away from him and sit up in my bed, Butch follows my actions and sits next to me.

"When did everything get so hard and complex? When was I so weird and stupid and ugly and fat and-"

"Hey, you're none of those things so stop. You have to stop thinking those things because they're not true and they're not healthy." I sallow hard,

"Butch?" I whisper,

"Yeah." He answers. I push him back so he's laying down and I lay too. I put my head on his shoulder like it's a pillow and he puts his arm around me.

"You'll help me, won't you?" I whisper, he smirks,

"I already am." And with that thought in mind, I drift off to sleep.

ZzZzZzZzZz…

I woke up to see Butch still there. I smile at his sleeping form.

"Butch! Wake up!" he groans and rolls over. I smack his arm, "Up!" I yell. He jolts awake toppling off the bed. I laugh at him as he mumbles curses. He turns to me,

"Buttercup, I got to go. I'll walk you home ok?" He walks toward the window. My smile drops,

"Ok…And Butch?" He stops at the window.

"Yeah?" I give him a quick kiss on the lips,

"Thanks." He smirks at me,

"Any time babe." And with that he's out the window flying away. I get ready for school. I come downstairs to see Bubbles making breakfast like usual. I was late today so there was only 5 minutes before the bus came. Blossom came down soon after Bubbles finished baking and we left out the door to the bus.

This was the last week of school, the last Wednesday of the year before summer. I hate summer, all day, home, with him. FML.

School was boring and crappy as always. But true to his word, Butch and his brothers were there to walk us home after school again.

You know, I could get use to this.

* * *

><p>Hope you liked!<p> 


	10. Last Day of School

Hi again, I don't own the _Powerpuff Girls. _Hope you like!

* * *

><p>It's Friday, the official last day of school. Yesterday was boring, absolutely nothing happened. Well, besides dad yelling and the boys sneaking in at night and walking us home. Ok, I guess that's a little exciting.<p>

RING

There's the bell. I walk out of school and meet up with my sisters,

"Hey guys!" Buttercup nods in response and Blossom waves,

"Hi." She says. We walk out the doors, where everyone else is running like crazy to get out of here. We looked around for the boys, when we saw the most horrible sight.

Our dad was here to pick us up. Unfortunately he saw us and started to walk over. What do we do? What do we do?

"Blossom? What do we do?" Blossom looks deep in thought when she finally speaks,

"Nothing." Dad comes over to us now.

"Alright, girls, get in the car." I shake my head while Buttercup crosses her arms and Blossom doesn't move.

"Girls, I said get in the car." We still don't move,

"Get. In. The. God. Damn. Car. Now." I shake my head, my eyes are to full of tears to see what everyone else is doing.

"NOW!" I cry fully, unable to attempt to hide them anymore. I'm breaking down and I can feel it.

"Bubbles, Now." He roughly grabs my arm, "No-" He gets cut off by a force. I look up to see Boomer in-between me and my father.

"Don't touch her." He seethes, I've never seen him this angry. I've never really seen him angry at all.

"Well, what do we have here? If it isn't the brother of Butch… I told you to stay the fuck away from my shitty daughters, did I not?" Why is he such a…such an ass.

"We're not 'shitty.'" I hear Buttercup mumble, she's usually the one that lets what he says get to her. Good to see that's changed.

"What, what did you say? Fat ass?" Buttercup looks up from the pavement,

"I am not fat! And you're a dick head so just shut up!" She screams, our dad looks at her in shock.

"Get in the car." He tries to get us in the car again. "and you," he grabs Buttecup by her wrist, "are in for a punishment, fat ass. I am not a dick head, you hear!" She keeps a hard face on, but a tear betrays her. Suddenly she's pulled back and Butch stands in front of her. He has his arms crossed and a pissed look on his face.

"Well, Butch. What the hell are you doing here?" Dad asks, Boomer moves a little closer to Butch. Butch opens his mouth and speaks,

"Do you want me to kill you?" Buttercup grabs his arm, shaking her head 'no.' Butch calms down a little, while my dad ignores them completely now and moves to Blossom.

"Come on Blossom, get in the car. I summer with your dad! Won't it be a hell of a time!" Blossom looks him in the eyes,

"Yeah, it would be hell."

"SHUT THE FUCK UP AND GET IN THE CAR!" He roughly grabs Blossom and she winces at the contact, he starts to drag her to the car. Buttercup and I both try to do something but we get held back by Boomer and Butch.

"Blossom!" we yell over and over, when suddenly our dad was on the ground and Blossom was back by us. We look to see Brick walking over to Blossom casually. Dad gets up and walks over,

"Oh, so you're all together? Hope you enjoy sluts, cause that's all my daughters are. Shitty, bitchy, ugly, fat, sluts and other thing the-" Blossom had slapped him, right across the face. She didn't look shocked at what she'd done, she didn't care. I immediately stood by her and slapped him as well. Next came Buttercup, she glared at our father then kicked him where 'the sun don't shine.' He bent down in pain and doubled over. I ran back to Boomer and hugged him tight. He hugged me back and talked to his brothers about something. I wasn't listening. He picked me up bridal style and flew off somewhere with me.

When we landed, we were at my house. I look up at him confused,

"Get your stuff, we're getting you out of here." He set me down and I nodded. I ran up stairs and gathered my stuff in a blue bag. I walked down the stairs and saw everyone in the living room already ready. I walked over to Boomer, he stopped the conversation he was having and kissed my forehead. I leaned into him and Brick cleared his throat,

"Uh, as you were saying Boomer?" asked Brick, Boomer looked over to him confused,

"Oh right, we have to hurry, their father could come home any second. Where are we going?" Brick sighed,

"I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know? Don't you have a house we could stay at?" Blossom asked. Butch looked at her and back to Buttercup,

"No, our hide out was found by the police, we go back there, we get jail."

"What are we going to do? We don't have any money! There's no where to go…" Buttercup states, I look over to her, then to Blossom, then the floor.

"Well," I start, all eyes turn to me, "dad has money. He's an award winning scientist after all, he's rich." Brick raises his eyebrows,

"How does that help us?" Blossom looks at me confused,

"Yeah Bubbles, what are you talking about? You're not suggesting we stay, are you?" I shoot my head up,

"No! No, I'm just saying… There's a safe full of money behind that photo and I sort of have a key…" Boomer looks at me in shock, so does Buttercup,

"WHAT!" She yells. I walk over to the photo and pull it back to reveal the safe. Boomer follows close behind me. I take my necklace off and use the key to open it. Inside is hundreds of millions of dollars organized in boxes of thousands.

"How much do you think we'll need?" I ask them, Buttercup looks at the money then at us,

"Screw it, take it all." I shake my head,

"It won't fit in the bag and he'll call the police for stealing." Blossom looks at the money,

"Take a couple million. He won't notice, by all the dust he hasn't been in here in years." I do as she says and then close and lock the safe. Butch looks at Brick,

"So now we have money, where to?" he asks.

"We should go far, he'll search all the hotels he can." Brick states. Blossom looks around,

"We should go to a small town, somewhere he hasn't even heard of before."

"How about Topsfield?" Buttercup asks.

"What state is that in?" asks Butch confused,

"Maine." She answers.

"How do you know of it?"

"Our friend Robin moved there when we were younger, remember?" I nod, so does Blossom,

"I can't believe I ever forgot." I mumble. Brick nods,

"Alright to Topsfield." And with that, we're off.

* * *

><p>Topsfield is not made up, i looked up small towns in Maine and Bam. So any way.. I hope you liked!<p> 


	11. Ann's

Uh yeah. I don't own the _Powerpuff Girls._ Sorry for the wait, hope you like!

* * *

><p>We arrived at Topsfield in a couple of hours, we flew there on our own. Upon arriving we rent three connected rooms in a hotel. Brick and Blossom in the center room, Buttercup and Butch to the right, and me and Boomer in the room to the left. We unpacked what little we had and met up in the lobby.<p>

Buttercup looked around at the hotel,

"Well," she starts, "It's about time to eat, if a little late." Blossom nods,

"I know, where do you suppose we eat?" I shake my head,

"This is so weird." Boomer looks back at me,

"What do you mean?" he cocks an eyebrow at me.

"Well, I just… I always cook dinner and breakfast because our father-" Boomer cuts me off before I have any time to finish,

"Well he's not here now, is he?" I smile at him,

"No he's not." Blossom smiles at me too,

"So what do you want to eat Bubbles?" I look over to her, Brick is also smiling, his arm around her.

"Oh, I don't know…"

"Come on Bubbles!" Buttercup cheers me, "After all those years of cooking you must want something!" I think…maybe a, I mean if I could…

"Well, I really… I just want a blue berry salad and if I could, from now on I'd like to be a vegetarian." Boomer puts his arm around my shoulders,

"Whatever you want Bubs, it's all up to you." I smile at him.

"Alright, so to the best salad restaurant there is!" Yells Buttercup, Butch looks at her carefully and whispers something I can't hear. She whispers something back and he smiles,

"Alright," he says so we all can hear, "to the best salads!" We march off together in search of a good place to eat. Of course we have no idea where we're going and get lost several times before Brick and Blossom finally found a place they said we could eat at…

'Ann's Salads and Cheesecake.'

The place is packed full of people, but the wait isn't long. We sit at a long table across from our respective counterpart. Our waitress comes up to us shortly,

"Yeah guys, name's Abby, I'll be your server for today. Can I get you guys started with a drink?" Brick closes his menu he had been glancing over,

"Actually Abby, we'd just like to order now."

"Yeah sure, what will you have?" Buttercup orders first,

"I'll have a chicken salad, extra chicken and a Mt. Dew." She declares,

"Same," states Butch plainly, but smiles brightly at Buttercup. The waiter, Abby, turns to me next,

"Uh, I'll have the Blue Berry salad, no meat and a Pespi." I tell her, she nods and turns to Boomer,

"Blue berry salad too, but with meat and a Pepsi." He says before winking at me making butterflies appear in my stomach. Abby turns to Blossom next,

"Uh, I'll have the strawberry salad and a Dr. Pepper."

"Same." Brick states before Abby had even finished writing down Blossom's order.

"Right, Abby will be right back with your drinks and food." I blink and look at our waitress for a second, I don't know why but she seems really familiar… maybe…

"Bubbles?" Boomer's voice breaks me out of my thoughts,

"huh yeah?"

"The food's here, love." I turn to see Abby back with our drinks and food.

"Oh sorry," I apologize as I move stuff out of the way so she can place things down.

"It's alright." She sets our food down and leaves. The salad is delicious, the rest of the meal was filled with idle talk about what I can't even remember. We finish and Brick pays the bill with some of our money. It's late but we decide it'd be best to walk so we don't take too much attention to ourselves. It may be babyish, but I'm still a little afraid of the dark and I grip Boomer's hand tighter as it gets darker.

"Bubs, you okay?" I nod meekly and attempt to loosen his hand, I don't want to seem like a huge baby in front of Boomer. Even though I'm sure I already have. I let go of his hand and we walk in silence for a couple of blocks. We're passing an alley when I hear something…What is that?...God it's getting louder!...It's gonna KILL ME!

"BOOMER!" I scream and grab onto his arm, clinging to it for dear life.

"Bubbles? Love, what's wrong." He tenderly grabs one of my hands and slowly untangles me from his arm to pull me into a hug.

"I'm just…" I pull away from him a little embarrassed by getting freaked out from the dark. It was probably just a cat, I mean really it's just…BANG. I jump back into Boomer's arms at the slight sound. He holds me tight,

"Hey it's ok, I won't let anything hurt you, I promise." I smile in his arms, suddenly feeling like nothing could ever, ever happen to me. I smile, how cliché. I pull back slightly and bring my lips to his for just a short, simple, sweet kiss, and he happily returns it. He pulls away and keeps his arm around me tightly the rest of the way back to the hotel. We walk silently away from the others, as they do the same. Boomer opens the door to our room for me and I smile sweetly at him. He returns the smile and locks the door behind us. He also locks the door leading to our sibling's rooms before joining me in the bed. It reminds me of the first time he slept in the same bed as me…

_I wake up in the middle of the night to find Boomer sitting to the side of my bed watching me. Normally I might think this was creepy, but it's Boomer, I couldn't help but find it sweet. _

"_Hi Boomie, what are you doing here?" I notice a small blush on his cheeks, "and why are you blushing?" I ask. His blush deepens and he tries to stutter an answer,_

"_I-I I…uh, um...I-… You know, you uh, talk in your sleep Bubbles…" I tilt my head in confusion, what does that have to do with anything? Then I recall my dream(1). I blush a scarlet red._

"_Oh…uh, s-sorry…?..." He laughs quietly, his blush slightly fading._

"_No, I don't mind." He whispers huskily causing me to blush even deeper. _

"_R-r-Right, well, uh… Why are you doing here in the middle of the night?" He smiles at me,_

"_I had to check up on you, there's no way I'm waiting until tomorrow." I smile at him,_

"_How long are you staying?" I ask him, he shrugs,_

"_However long you want me to." I smile wider. He climbs into bed night to me and lets me snuggle up against him. He places a hand on my stomach,_

"_So, how's it been?" I swallow._

"_I… I tried, I really tried…" I feel tears falling. Boomer looks away from my face to my stomach,_

"_So, you…?" he left the question hanging but I know what he meant. I nod,_

"_Yeah." I choke out. He still doesn't look at my face. _

"_How many times?" he asks._

"_Only once or twice…I…I tried Boomer really I-" He cut me off with a soft kiss on the lips, I kiss him back and close my tear stained eyes. He pulls away, lingering his lips close for a moment. He than wipes my tears with his thumb,_

"_I know you tried Bubbles, and I know we'll get through this. It'll just take a while that's all. But we'll get there, everything will be fine." He smiles at me,_

"_Boomer?" I ask,_

"_Yeah," he answers, I kiss his check and smile at him,_

"_Thanks, again…" he grins at me,_

"_Anytime." And with that I fall asleep in his arms. _

Boomer climbs in the bed with me, he puts his arm around me and lets me snuggle into him.

"What were you thinking about?" He asks,

"huh? Oh I was just thinking about the first time you slept in my bed." He smiles,

"Yeah?" I nod,

"Yup." He brushes his lips against mine before grinning wider,

"I love you, Bubbles." I look in his eyes, drowning in their endless blue,

"I love you too, Boomer." He kisses me and I kiss him back. He licks my lips and I part them, letting in his tongue. My hands tangled in his hair pulling him closer, his hands griping my waist. We pull apart for air, just to kiss again. He ends up straddling me, with no shirt on…when did that happen? I look to see the shirt in my hands…oh yeah. He kisses me again, making me forget all of my thoughts expect ones like.

'God I love him.' His hand travels under my shirt and starts going upward when he stops, abruptly. He pulls back, away from me.

"What? Is something wrong?" He looks back up at me and pulls my shirt up a little to see my scars,

"There's a new one…" he murmurs, he traces it with his hand. I look away from him, not meeting his eyes.

"Yeah…There is…" He looks up to meet my face but I won't look at him.

"Bubbles…" he says pleadingly, I bite my lip and turn to face him, tears already falling down my face.

"Why is everything so hard?" I whisper, not meaning for him to hear me. He does and sits next to me,

"I have no idea, life sucks that way." He smiles and wipes away my tears. I laugh a little and smile at him. I snuggle close to him,

"Good night Boomie." He kisses my head,

"Night Bubbles."

* * *

><p>(1) yeah, you can say the dream is anything you want...I don't know what it should be, it can be as innocent or dirty as you want.<p>

Yeah, i'm making this story up as i go along... Hope you liked!


	12. Robin?

Hi, I got a request to do Brick's POV, so I'll try! E for effort right? Yeah I don't own the _Powerpuff Girls or 'Abby', who was in the last chapter…_ Yeah okay, hope you like!

* * *

><p>"Ugh," I groan in bed and roll over to see Blossom, staring at me.<p>

"Yeah Blossy." I whisper to her, she smiles at me,

"Morning Brick." She kisses my forehead and heads off to the Bathroom in our room. I sit up and put on a fresh change of clothes. I put on my shirt just as Blossom gets out of the bathroom.

"Alright…So…" She states plainly walking over to me,

"Yes?" I raise my eyebrows in question at her, I think she wants something, or something…

"What do we do now?" I look at her confused,

"Huh?"

"Well, we're runaways, not even 17, in the middle of Topsfield in Maine. We have to go back to Townsville eventually, we go to school there. We're not even high school graduates, we won't go to college or get a good job or…" She keeps talking growing in hysterics, it's quite funny.

"And what if he reported us missing? What-" I cut her off with a rough kiss on the lips, which she returned. I break it off before it gets serious,

"Blossom, chill." I laugh a little at her hysteria, "you're fine. Think of this as a little vacation. You'll go to school and get a degree and go to college and get a job and whatever else you want! So chill." She smirks at me,

"Whatever else I want?" she asks, slyly. What is this chick up to? One minute she's crying in hysteria, then she looks at me like…That…

"Uh… yeah…?..." I tell her slowly, cautiously. She smiles coming closer to me,

"I want…" she stops when she's a centimeter from my lips, I smirk knowing what she'll say. She's going to say me then we'll probably make-out.

"I want…" she whispers putting her arms around my neck while I place my hands on her hips.

"I want…candy!" Yeah, I knew she was going to say- wait, what?

"What?"

"I want some candy, so grab a couple bucks and buy me a lollipop." She smiles pulling away from me. I just stand there in shock…She's amazing. I follow her out the door, putting a 20 in my pocket.

In the lobby we find Bubbles giggling and Boomer laughing like crazy.

"What are you fools laughing at?" I ask them, Boomer points over to Butch and Buttercup's door. In front of it is Butch glaring at Boomer and Buttercup having a light pink tint in her cheeks. I turn to Blossom,

"I'm not sure I want to know…"

"You don't!" Butch quickly yells,

"No, you do! You do!" Boomer yells in while he tries to calm down from his laughter. Buttercup rolls her eyes,

"Whatever, let's go" she starts to walk off toward the elevator, only to turn around and walk back. "Where are we going?"

"We're going to go get some candy, Bloss wants some." She smirks at me and kisses my check,

"Yup, let's go!" With that said we head off to the elevator and head out to the town. We stop at a small gas station and everyone picks out their candy of choice.

Blossom got Red Vines, so did I.

Butch got Life Savors along with Buttercup.

Bubbles got rock candy-blue, as well as Boomer. We waited in line for a while before it was our turn to check out. I hand the brunette behind the counter the candy and the 20. The girls were engrossed in a conversation about…shoes or something I don't know I wasn't listening. The girl hands me my change and we're about to leave when Blossom says,

"Robin?" the girls behind the counter looks confused,

"Huh? Do I know you?"

"Robin it's me Blossom!"

"And Bubbles!"

"And Buttercup." Robin looks at them for a second then,

"OH MY GOD! HOW ARE YOU GUYS! I TOTALLY MISSED YOU!" She runs out from behind the counter and gives the girls a big hug.

"What are you guys doing the Topsfield?" She asks,

"Well…" starts Buttercup nervous,

"It's a long story." Blossom says for her. Robin smiles brightly at them,

"We so have to catch up sometime!" Blossom looks over at me,

"Well we kind of…" Robin follows Blossom line of vision,

"Oh, who are these guys?" she asks

"Robin, this is Boomer," Bubbles gestures to him as she speaks, "Butch, and Brick." Robin nods,

"So are they, like, your boyfriends?"

"Yeah…"Buttercup says slowly then quickly covers her ears, why would she…?

"AHHHHHHHHH" Robin squeals, "YOU GUYS HAVE BOYFRIENDS? OH MY GOD OH MY GOD OH MY GOD!" Ow! That hurt my fucking ears! Holy shit!

"I KNOW RIGHT?" Shouts Bubbles, she and Robin start jumping up and down in excitement, man I'm glad Blossom's not like that. Speaking of Blossom she comes up closer to me,

"Brick, do you think we could hang out with Robin? We want to catch up and stuff." I nod,

"Bloss, babe, I said you could have whatever you wanted, besides me and the guys have to 'talk' about something." She smiles and gives me a quick kiss before turning back to the girls,

"Hey so let's hang out!" She says. The girls talk about where they're going to go and when and stuff, it turn to the guys.

"Hey, we got to 'talk' about something, we're going to 'hang' when the girls leave with Robin." Butch nods, while Boomer looks confused,

"But Brick, what do we have to talk about?" I give him a glare,

"Stuff Boomer," I sigh, "just do as I say." He nods,

"Sure, whatever." The girls come back and we leave together. I put my arm around Blossom lazily, she leans onto my shoulder and we stop at a walk light.

"Where to next?" Asks Bubbles, her hand in Boomer's. I shrug, Blossom yawns.

"How about coffee?" Suggests Buttercup, Blossom nods,

"Yeah ok." So we head to a small coffee shop, conveniently just across the street. We order our drinks and I pay for them with pretty much the rest of the 20.

We sit at a long table, me next to Blossom, Boomer next to Bubbles, and Butch next to Buttercup.

"So, we're meeting Robin at 3, it's when she gets off work. She's meeting us at the hotel and we're going to head to her house, I don't know how long we'll be there." Says Buttercup. Butch nods at her and looks toward me asking me to tell them,

"Yeah we'll be around. We have some stuff 'talk' about." The girls nod, not noticing anything amiss. We finish the coffee quickly and head back to the hotel, it's 1:59, so they have about an hour. We all just head to our rooms, and say something like,

"yeah later, see ya." To each other before leaving. I lock the door once me and Blossom are both in the room.

"So what do you have to talk to the guys about?" shit, quick Birck say something,

"Oh, you know, guys stuff."

"Guy stuff?" she asks, disbelieving.

"Yeah," I shrug, "you know." She rolls her eyes, and lays on the bed,

"Whatever you say Brick, whatever you say." I sit next to her,

"Whatever I say?" I ask smirking,

"Shut up," she laughs and playfully punches my arm, I smile at her. She sits up and stares at me as I come closer and kiss her. She kisses back and wraps her arms around my neck. I put my hands on her waist and push her down on the bed. I let my hand travel up under her shirt she gasps and I push my tongue in her mouth. She tangles her hands in my hair and pulls me closer. I break the kiss and move to her neck. I kiss and suck her skin as she moans, I smirk, coming back to her lips. She pulls me even closer, me straddling her. She moves her hands under my shirt and pulls it off. I pull at her shirt, till she takes it off. I chose to ignore the minor burns around her arms, although it bothers me. We keep kissing and she flips us over so she's on top of me. I smile into the kiss, god I love this woman…

Boom!

"Hey it's almost…Oh my god, Butch, Bubbles, Boomer, you guys got to see this!" yeah, that would be Buttercup. Blossom gets off me and quickly pulls on her shirt, I just sit there slightly amused. The guys and Bubbles rush in only to find me shirtless and Blossom looking embarrassed. Butch laughs his head off while Boomer and Bubbles just look uncomfortable as they fake laugh. Wait a second…No way… did they?

"It's not like we couldn't hear you two last night." I wing it, fibbing as I point at Bubbles and Boomer. They both turn red, yes! Butch just laughs harder while Buttercup and Blossom look disbelieving.

"What?" asks Blossom,

"Uh…Oh look! 3:04! We're late we don't want to keep Robin waiting!" Bubbles shouts, pointing at the clock.

"Well, I'd love to chat about this but she's right. Bye guys." Buttercup starts to walk away only to be pulled back by Butch,

"What are you doing, I have-" he cut her off by kissing her, surprisingly sweet from Butch.

"Later babe." He whispers something else in her ear and she blushes a bit.

"Bye Butchie boy." She gives him another quick kiss and heads off to the elevator. Bubbles and Boomer are hugging each other like it's the last time they'll ever see one another.

"Bye Boomie, I'll miss you." Boomer chuckles,

"I'll miss you too, love." He kisses her sweetly and she too heads off to the elevator. Blossom looks at me, than her sisters, than me, than her sisters, than me, and back and forth, over and over. When she isn't looking I run behind her and grab her around the waist. I pull her toward me so she's against my still bare chest.

"Bye Blossy," I whisper in her ear.

"Bye Brick," she murmurs. I kiss her neck softly, she turns around to face me. Blossom pulls me into a quick hug before leaving with her sisters. We wave them off. We stand there for a few minutes, not speaking. Finally Butch breaks the silence,

"Brick, dude, put on your shirt, let's go." I nod and grab my shirt,

"You're right, let's go." Boomer's still confused as ever,

"Go where?" We walk away from him, "guys? Hey, wait up!" I turn around to face Boomer,

"Boomer, keep quiet and follow me." Butch is a little anxious now,

"Where are we going Brick."

"We're going to Townsville."

* * *

><p>Yeah…Ok. Hope you liked!<p> 


	13. Townsville

Hi again! YAY! Thanks to everyone that reads and reviews, I love you! I don't own the _Powerpuff Girls._

* * *

><p>Shit, we're going back to Townsville. Aw man! Brick leads Butch and I to Townsville in silence. We land on the outskirts of town and Brick turns to us.<p>

"Ok, Boomer, you're the fastest and the best at sneaking. I want you to check out our house, see if the cops are still around." I nod, understanding.

"Butch you stay with me." Butch looks up at him excited,

"What are we going to do?"

"Wait here for Boomer to get back." Butch looks down in disappointment.

"Dang!" Brick turns back to me,

"Alright Boomer go!" I nod and fly off in the direction of our old house. It's not actually a house but we made it one. It's an old warehouse in the middle of the city. To get to the door you have to walk down an alley in between two stores. Our door had about six or 7 locks, it's not easy to get into. When I'm near the alley I notice some police cars, but they're all busy doing something else, not looking at the alley across the way. I circle around and fly toward the back entrance, no one is there. The back entrance is on the second level of the warehouse, if no one is there that means they don't think it's any super powered teens, that's good. Just to be safe I fly as fast and quietly as I can to and in the door. My brothers and I had found a way to get rid of our streak years ago, we could still make it appear when we wanted it, but other than that it was gone. Once inside our house, I see that everything we stole is missing, the cops must of cleared it out and gave it back. Or collected it as evidence I guess. We're not worried about our DNA being collected because Brick found a way to cheat the system or something. We made so that when they put in our DNA, 3 random boys pop up as complete matches. I don't know how it works or when he did this, but we were never caught and hardly ever suspected. The house is almost bare and it doesn't look like anyone's in here, it seems they've moved on from this place. I'm about to take a step when I notice a small red light, gently blinking on and off. A motion censor, so they do have this place wired, I fly back out the door and head back to Butch and Brick. Brick looks at me expectantly,

"Well?" he asks.

"No one's around but the place is wired. They cleared out all the stolen stuff as well" Brick sighs, frustrated,

"Well, no going back there." Butch raises his eyebrows,

"And why would we need to be able to go back there?" he asks.

"Because, the girls are moving back here when school starts again and we're moving with them." I get the last part but,

"Why are the girls moving back exactly?" I ask.

"To finish high school and get a degree, so they can go to college and get a good job. Plus, they love it here, surprisingly." I nod, Bubbles in college…?...weird…

"So what are we doing here?" asks Butch,

"Well, we have to head to the school, so I can break in the system and add us as seniors like the girls. I'll give us the exact same schedule and lockers near them. We have to make sure the Professor didn't report the girls missing or call us kidnappers or something…"

"Can't we do something about him?" asks Butch, almost pleadingly. Brick shakes his head,  
>"What would Buttercup say if you did something Butch?" Butch looks down and mumbles,<p>

"Whatever…"

"So off we go?" I ask, Brick nods and we fly toward the high school. I find the best entrance to sneak through and help the, avoid the cameras. At the office Brick does his hacking thing and we're high school students. Yay. He sets our schedules the same as the girls and puts our lockers across the hall from them. With that done we leave the way we came and head off toward the girls' old house. We sneak in through a window and look for the Professor. We look everywhere.

"Brick I can't find him." I tell him.

"I don't think he's here." Butch says, Brick opens his mouth but gets cut off by a loud bang coming from the garage. We enter and guess who's drunk throwing empty bottles at the ground? The Professor looks at us,

"Well if it isn't the whore protectors! What are you shit heads doing here?" he asks slurring his words together. Butch is about to yell at him, but Brick stops him,

"Look…_sir…_We're here to ask if you've told anyone about your daughters." He stares at us blankly for a moment, then realization seems to hit him and he shakes his head.

"Them bitches ran away! Don't worry though, brother of Butch, I don't have anyone to tell! So run along and keep those sluts company." I clench my fists, this guy is an asshole. He opens another bottle and pours it down his throat, I hope he dies of alcohol poisoning and by the look on my brothers' faces, I'd say they do too.

"Well are you dip shits going to leave or what?" he asks us, Butch looks like we wants to murder him. Brick tells us to leave and we follow him out the door, me practically dragging Butch. We check the time, 6:53pm, it takes us about two hours to fly back to Topsfield so we leave at that second. We land softly and sprint back to the hotel, well sprint without using our powers. We enter the hotel doors at 9:04pm. In the hotel we calmly walk to the elevator and press our floor. I wait anxiously for the door to open again, when it does I walk to me and Bubbles room, I see my brothers do the same. I knock on the door quietly, I hear shuffling behind the door. Wait, it sounds like…Shit! She's not…Ugh! I knock a little louder,

"Bubbles? It's me, Boomer, come on open the door." It opens immediately and I see Bubbles. Her hair a little messed up, her eyes red and puffy, her shirt a little blood stained.

"Where have you been?" She questions angry. I scratch the back of my head nervous,

"Uh, out…With the guys. Brick had to…'talk' to us about something."

"Out where? You do realize I've been waiting for you for two hours? Why are you back so late?" She questions upset. Ok, ok, Boomer think, tell the truth Bubbles forgives you, tell a lie Brick kills you…

"Bubbles I'm sorry, we were in Townsville."

"Why were you there?" she asks quietly. I look to the floor,

"We just uh… enrolled in school, yeah, we're going to school with you now." She smiles a little, then frowns.

"Don't you ever leave me again, you hear me Boomer! I've been crying for an hour, I thought you left me…" her voice softens and she suddenly pulls me into a hug,

"Please don't leave me Boomer, I love you." I pull away and smile at her,

"I'll never leave you alone, ever again." She holds out her pinky,

"Promise?" she giggles, I shake her pinky,

"Promise." She leads me back into the hotel room and locks the door behind us. We lay together on the bed, her head on my shoulder my hand on her stomach. I trace her scars with my hand, 5 new ones. 5 times, I made her cut herself 5 fucking times. I groan and turn to her face. She had already fallen asleep, I kiss her head and follow her example.

Sleep.

* * *

><p>Yeah, ok.. Hope you liked!<p> 


	14. PenPal

Yes, I'm already uploading. I'm bored so I decided to write…so yeah….I don't own the _Powerpuff Girls or Abby, who is again in this chapter._

* * *

><p>I knock on me and Buttercup's door. Only to get a<p>

"Fuck you!" in response. I smirk behind the door,

"Would you?" I ask, I hear her groan and she opens the door. She doesn't look so good, her eyes are a little red and I can tell she had vomited. I sigh,

"Did you-"

"Where have you been?" she interrupts me, I can tell she's pissed.

"Out with the guys, we told you-"

"You said you guys were going to talk, you said nothing about leaving!"

"Well we were, you know-"

"No Butch I don't know! I've been waiting for two hours! Where could you have possibly been?" She yells, crap how do I fix this? Uh ok, ok, tell her the truth, girls like it when you're honest right? Right.

"Butterbabe we-"

"Don't call me that!" This is worse then I thought!

"Buttercup, we were just getting enrolled in your highschool in Townsville." Her eyes soften,

"You went to Townsville?" I nod, "and all you did was enroll in highschool?" she questions, I nod my head. It's not really lying, that's basically all _I _did. I don't think she truly believes me but she lets me in. She closes and locks the door behind her while I sit on our bed. She glares at me,

"You're sleeping on the couch." What? Oh hell no.

"No I'm sleeping with you, on this bed." She shakes her head,

"I'm not going anywhere near you." Ouch, that's harsh.

"Butterbabe come on!"

"No," she shakes her head again, "and I told you not to call me that!" I stand in front of her,

"Why?" I ask her, she looks confused,

"Why? Why what?"

"Why can't I call you that, why won't you be near me?" she backs away when I take a step forward,

"Because." She says I keep stepping forward till she backed against a wall,

"Because? Because why?" I ask. She glares at me, as I put my arms out to her sides, trapping her to the wall.

"Because…Because…Damit Butch! I'm mad at you! Ok?" She yells. She takes a deep breath, "Ok?" she whispers. I kiss her forehead, she doesn't object.

"You've been crying?" I ask, she nods.

"And the reason is?" She looks away from me,

"I…I thought you left me. I thought you left me because I'm ugly and fat and that' why I…" she stops her voice fading.

"That's why you were vomiting." I finish for her. She nods and rubs her eyes. Take her hand and kiss it,

"How many times do I have to tell you? You are the prettiest, most lovely, gorgeous, stunning, beautiful girl I have ever seen. And you're skinny." She hugs me tight,

"I love you." She whispers. I smile,

"I love you too." I pick her up and lay her on the bed,

"So do I still have to sleep on the couch?" I ask, seriously. Seriously, do I? She laughs and shakes her head, thank god. I lay next to her and she snuggles up close. I kiss her head,

"Night, Butterbabe." She smirks,

"Night Butchie Boy."

ZzZzZzZzZzZz

"BUTCH!" Ugh, my head. i groan and roll over in my bed.

"BUTCH!" AH, it's louder!

"BUUUUUUTTTTCCCHHHH! UUUUUPPPPP NOOOOOOOWWW!"

"Damit Woman! What is it?" I yell, getting up off the bed. Buttercup smiles at me sweetly,

"Nothing." she states. I groan and look at the clock, UGH.

"You mean you got me up at 5:20, for nothing?" She nods,

"That's what you get for not telling me you were leaving bitch!" Aw man!

"Ok, ok, cam i go back to sleep now?" She shakes her head,

"Hell no, we're going running." I stare at her blankly,

"We're what?"She smirks leaning toward me,

"We're going running."

"Oh fuck no! I'm not going anywhere this early." I look at the window and pull the curtain back,

"See the sun isn't even fucking up yet!" She shurgs,

"Too bad you are. You're going running and you're going to carry me for 4 miles." I groan, as she jumps in my arms,

"You better get going, Butchie boy."

"Fine!" I mumble curses under my breath as I start running. As soon as we leave the hotel, I smirk, she never said no powers... I sprint superspeed without my streak behind me. She glares at me,

"Butch, people might notice." I roll my eyes,

"No they won't, besides you're the one making me run 4 miles." She sighs,

"Whatever." I finish the run in now time and gently place her down outside the hotel. Bubbles and Boomer come out of the hotel a little later.

"Hey guys!" greets Bubbles, Buttercup nods to her,

"Hey," I say and nod at Boomer. Brick and Blossom come down now,

"Hey." Brick nods.

"So, how was Robin?" Boomer asks the girls.

"oh, you know, she was Robin." answers Blossom.

"Riiiight." I sing, "Well, where to now?" there's a mix of I don't know and I don't care, when I notice a moving van passing by.

"You guys want to follow that van?" Buttercup looks at it,

"Why would we do that?"

"Babe, why wouldn't we?" I smirk at her.

"Whatever." We follow the van as it goes to a house that was by that 'Ann's Salads and Cheesecakes,' or whatever. We see a girl come out of the house with a box and start loading the truck. Wait, is that...

"Hey, it's that waitress, Abby!" Says Bubbles.

"Yeah it is." Agrees Brick. Suddenly Blossom stands,

"I know her..." I roll my eyes,

"Well yeah, we all do." She shakes her head,

"No, i knew her before that..." Bubbles stands too,

"I knew she looked familuar!" I look at Buttercup,

"Do you remember her?" She shakes her head,

"Not really... OH MY Gosh!"

"What?" asks Bubbles,

"Guys, that's Abby!" Brick rolls his eyes,

"We knew that! Idoit!" I glare at him,

"Shut up Brick you prick!" He shakes his head,

"Whatever." Butterccup shakes me back and forth,

"That's. Not. The. Point!" I push her away,

"Then what is it?"

"That's Abigail Lincoln!" she shouts, as soon as she does Abby looks over to us.

"Does Abby know you?" Blossom runs up to her and gives her a hug,

"Abby? It's me Blossom!" Abby has a look of realization on her face,

"Blossom, girl how you been?"

"I've been good, how about you?"

"Fine! Hey who are those guys?" she points to us behind Blossom.

"Oh this is Brick, Butch and Boomer. And you remember my sisters. Abby nods,

"Yeah Bubbles and Buttercup right?" Blossom nods smiling.

"So are you moving, what's with the van?" Asks BC.

"Yeah, me and some friends are moving to a new town."

"Oh that's cool." Says Bubbles,

"Yeah, so what are you guys doing in Topsfeild?"

"It's sort of a vacation." says Blossom, well that's one way to put it. Abby nods,

"Yeah sure. Well it was cool to see you guys, but Abby's got to go!"

"K, Bye Abby!" the Girls wave her off.

"So how do you know her again?" I ask the girls,

"Blossom was her pen-pal, they met a long time ago. They were really good friends." Bubbles explains. I smile,

"See, I told you it was a good idea to follow the van!" I shout. Buttercup playfully smacks my shoulder,

"Shut up."

"Where to next?" asks Boomer, I shurg, no one says anything. boring.

"We could watch a movie?" Suggests Buttercup,

"Alright!" says Bubbles.

"Ok," we head over to the theater. The girls pick a moive, I forget what's called, but whatever.

Yeah, Fun.

* * *

><p>thanks for reading and stuff...yeah...Hope you liked!<p> 


	15. Feeling Better

Hello again, yeah I don't own the _Powerpuff Girls or Abby…. _Hope you like!

* * *

><p>It's August now. School's starting in a few weeks, Abby and her friends moved a while ago, leaving us and Robin. The guys were out, but this time they told us where they were going, Townsville, why they were going, to find a place to stay, and when they'd be back, around 7:30pm. So here we are, waiting for them in the lobby. It's 7:23pm, they should be back soon. This 'vacation' thing was fun, it was nice to take a break from Townsville and everything that's happening there, but I miss it there none the less, we all do. We're sipping coffee and talking about taboo and stuff when Bubbles asks,<p>

"What are we going to do about our father?" I stiffen and Blossom sighs.

"I planed on ignoring him, but I don't know how hard that would be." I take a deep breath,

"I kind of wish he would just disappear, I'm not saying I wish he was dead or something but just him out of our lives, you know?" They nod and a tear rolls down Bubbles face, I notice, "any way, let's talk about something else."

"Right," Blossom agrees, "best not to dwell on thoughts of him." Bubbles nods just as the guys come through the door,

"Boomie!" She yells running toward him, he smiles when he sees her and gives her a big hug. Brick greets Blossom and she kisses his cheek. Butch walks over to me,

"Hey Butterbabe," he leans down to my ear and whispers sweet stuff he always says,

"How's my beautiful, pretty, little Buttercup?" I smile at him,

"I'm fine." He grins and kisses my forehead. Brick clears his throat to get our attention,

"We have news." He says. Butch shifts uncomfortable, what's going on?

"What is it?" asks Blossom, Brick avoids her eyes,

"Well, Good news is we found a place to stay." We smile,

"That's great where is it?" Blossom speaks for us, Brick gets a cold look in his eyes,

"That's the bad news, your father he, well he…" Brick stops, seemingly unable to continue,

"He's dead." Butch says bluntly. I stare at him in shock,

"You didn't…?..." he shakes his head,

"No, but I kind of wish I did." I hit his arm,

"Shut up," I grumble.

"How did he…die?" asks Bubbles, innocently, Boomer grabs her hand,

"Alcohol poisoning." He tells us, Brick looks up from the floor,

"He left everything to you guys, the house, the money, everything." I swallow hard and lean into Butch. This is too much to take, I feel a tear roll down my cheek and Butch holds me tight. We all stay like that for a moment, there dad, that's your moment of silence, you won't ever have another one. I roughly pull away from Butch,

"Well, let's go! When are we leaving?" I ask them, Brick looks toward me,

"Tomorrow," I nod.

"Alright, well I'm going to get packing. Later!" I rush up the stairs Bubbles and Blossom looking after me. Butch soon follows me to our room and we start packing together. After a while he turns to me,

"Do you want to talk about it or whatever?" I scoff, as if.

"No, of course not!" He sighs,

"Well, it's just…I mean, he was your dad no matter how much of an ass he was and all and you just, I don't know…" I take a deep breath,

"Look Butch, he may be my dad and yes I'm a little upset about his death, but he sure as yell doesn't deserve it. So I'm not going to give him my sorrow or whatever, I'm just going to move on and leave him be." I huff, crossing my arms over my chest. He smirks,

"Thank god, I don't think I could comfort you about him dying, I'm too happy about it." I smack his arm, playfully,

"Just get back to packing." We finish in no time and are left with nothing to do. I sit on the bed and Butch sits next to me, he puts his arm around my shoulders and let me lean on him. I close my eyes in comfort and sleep…

ZzZzZzZzZzZzZz

"BC…BC!...BUTTERCUP!"

"AH!" I jolt awake, I find that I'm in the bed, under the covers but I remember falling asleep on Butch. He must of moved me under the blankets, that was…sweet of him.

"Hi Butch!" I give him a big smile, he smiles back and helps me out of bed.

"Alright, so, we're leaving." I look at him, confused,

"What?"

"Yeah, we're leaving for Townsville now." Oh yeah, I remember now…

"Ok, help me with the bags." He grabs a few of them and we meet our siblings in the lobby.

"You guys ready?" Brick asks us, I nod and Butch smirks,

"I guess if we have too." He whines, imitating the voice of a certain blonde, blue eyed boy I know. A coffee cup flies through the air and hits Butch right on the head,

"Shut up." Spits Boomer, he's kind of scary…

"Let's just get going shall we?" asks Blossom, Bubbles nods, grabbing Boomer's hand with her free one,

"Yeah let's go."

And with that we fly back, Townsville here we come.

….

When we arrive at the house, I look to see that's it's exactly how I remember. I can practically hear him calling now,

'Get in here fat ass!' I grip Butch's hand tight as we come to the door. Bubbles has the key and she's shaking as she goes to open it. Boomer helps her and the door opens ever so slowly. Blossom goes in first, Brick not far behind her holding her hand. Then me and Butch, and behind us Bubbles and Boomer. There me and my sisters just stand in the door way, in shock, I guess. I was just expecting him to…Well he's dead. I drop Butch's hand,

"What are we doing? He's dead, he's not going to do anything now!" I grab my bags and go up to my room, my sisters and the guys following. I slam my door, probably in Butch's face, and examine my room. It's different than I remember. I remember a dark cloud looming over it endlessly, I remember voices echoing off the walls, I remember the smell being of vomit, I remember the green being dark, sad, depressing. Now I see a room, painted bright neon green. All it is, is a room, there's no cloud, no gross smell, no voices,

"Hey BC?" ok, maybe there are voices.

"Buuterbabe, come on let me in!" Oh, that's just Butch. I open the door and he steps through. As soon as he does, I hug him, tightly. He stares at me for a second,

"You ok?" He asks slowly, I smile at him and nod.

"You know, for once, I think I will be."

…

I run to my room and tell Brick to wait outside, I close the door before he answers. I look around my room…It's so weird. What happened to the smell? It's smells sweet now, not like cigarettes. The heat is gone, there's no burning heat. It's just a pink room, with a pink bed, nothing else. It's only a room. I open the door for Brick to come in and he walks in slowly. I stare at him as he looks around,

"If I'm going to live here, can we paint it red?" He asks I nod,

"I'd like that." He raises an eyebrow at me coming closer,

"You would?" He asks.

"I'd love it if you lived here with me." He smirks,

"Well Blossy, that's a given." I smile and give him the most passionate kiss I can muster. After eternity, he pulls away for air. He joke feels my forehead,

"You feeling alright?" I laugh,

"Better than I ever have."

…

I walk slowly to my room and quietly ask Boomer to wait outside for a second. He nods understanding and I close the door softly. I turn away from the door and look at my room. It's funny, I remember it so differently. I recall blood stains on the walls, but there are none. I remember it having that funny smell of copper, but it's not there. It's just a room, with blue walls and a blue celling. It's only a room. I open the door and Boomer walks in, casually. He smiles at me brightly and I kiss him softly, lingering my lips. He smirks,

"Glad to see you're feeling good." I smile,

"Not good, wonderful and things can only get better."

…

THE END

* * *

><p>Yeah, I think I'll end it there. I may or may not make a sequel, if I do it'll be called…ok I don't know, but it'll probably be a cross-over fic with the Kids Next Door, if you didn't get it, that's where Abby comes from.<p>

Anyway, thank you all you read this and reviewed and favorite-ed and all that. I really love you! :D

Thanks again…Hope you liked!


End file.
